


Millennia

by M3m3mnt0M0r1



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Eir is at least 18, Explicit Language, F/F, Hangover, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Not Three Houses But I've Wanted to Use That Tag, Sharena is at least 18, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like Glenn, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3m3mnt0M0r1/pseuds/M3m3mnt0M0r1
Summary: Ignoring the hammering in her skull, Sharena surveys the room. Yesterday's clothing is in a tangled bunch on the floor. That's normal; come bedtime, she's always in a rush to change into her night-clothes. Adjacent to the familiar lump is a pile of black, white, and gray. Oh crap. She didn't."Sharena?" She did.~~~~Wherein Sharena realizes she slept with Eir last night, and decides to go to hell in a handbasket.





	Millennia

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Millennia" by Crown the Empire! Originally, this was gonna be Alfonse/Bruno angst more akin to the song's lyrics, but my mind had other plans. I may still consider writing that, so comment if you'd like to see it. Enjoy "Millennia" and thanks for clicking on my story!

Sharena isn't one to curse--a princess isn't meant to use such dirty words--yet as she blinks her eyes open, she can't help the word that slips out.

"Fuuuck." 

The day prior, the Order of Heroes had a brief skirmish with some bandits. The victory was swift and small, but the Summoner had insisted on celebration to boost morale. 

"Happy heroes are helpful heroes!"

Alfonse and Sharena, the practical faces of the Order, had to lead by example. Which, under the circumstances, meant getting so inebriated that she couldn't remember the night's events.

Ignoring the hammering in her skull, Sharena surveys the room. Yesterday's clothing is in a tangled bunch on the floor. That's normal; come bedtime, she's always in a rush to change into her night-clothes. Adjacent to the familiar lump is a pile of black, white, and gray. Oh crap. She didn't. 

"Sharena?" She did.

The princess, lying on her left side, flips to rest on her right. And gods help her, the heir to death's throne, the daughter of Hel, Eir rests before her. Not at her most regal--her crown rests not on her head; her cloud gray hair, loose of its tie, covers her back and shoulders like a cape; and--a blush comes to Sharena's face--she's wholly nude. 

Eir angles her head and repeats herself. "Sharena?" Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Alfonse is going to be soooo upset with her. She fucking slept with the enemy's daughter. Who's on their side as of late, but still--the enemy's daughter. 

Alfonse will have her flogged before all the Heroes. Anna will ban her from the Order. Her headache pulses with each thought, a present punishment to ready her for the approaching ones. 

The otherworldly princess repeats Sharena's name three more times before the Askran clicks out of her stupor. "Yes, Eir?"

Flicking her eyes around, studying everything but Sharena, Eir whispers, "Good morning."

Despite all her anxieties, the blonde laughs. It starts out a chuckle, then transforms into a giggle, which evolves into a full-out cackle. Eir, in her adorable ethereality, who most definitely saw all of Sharena last night, feels too bashful to even look her in the eye. There's a certain irony to it that's just too rich to ignore.

Eir wilts, her lips curving into a gentle frown. Upon noticing, Sharena falls silent. She stills her body, then throws herself forward and straddles her bedmate. 

The esoteric princess's eyes widen, and the frown slips off her face, replaced with the slightest "o" of shock. 

"Good morning." Sharena leans down and presses an enthusiastic kiss on Eir's chilled lips. She pulls away. Now the princess is smiling. 

Sharena can't help but grin back--Eir, so rarely happy, is smiling. 

The look stirs something in the Askran, and she decides to go to hell in a hand basket. 

Sharena leans back down, pressing her lips against Eir's neck. The blonde glides her hands up the other's sides, barely touching the skin. Eir sighs, the empyrean royal relaxed for what seems to be the first time. 

As eyelids flutter closed, Sharena gets an idea. 

On the next kiss, she bites and sucks on the skin. Eir opens her eyes half-way, staring up from below her eyelashes. Perfect. The Askran rests her hands on the Helian's breasts and starts to knead them. 

Eir lets out a heavy exhale--and the slightest trace of a moan. 

Sharena smirks into the skin. She brushes her thumbs over each nipple, then rubs into the areola. The Stygian princess lets out real moans, writhing and pressing her back into the mattress, jutting her hips forward. 

"Sh-sharena." Eir mumbles. 

The blonde removes one hand, snaking it down to her lover's crotch. Removing herself from the neck, she scrutinizes Eir's expression and searches around for the clit. She kneads deeper and heavier--she can't leave the lady hanging. 

Upon finding the organ, she sticks out her index finger and begins to rub it.

Eir's hips fly upward. "Sha-rena."

Said princess smacks her lips into Eir's, opening her mouth to nibble on the other's bottom lip. The Helian's lips are stiff, but become pliable the longer the women embrace.

Sharena pulls away, panting. "I can't hear you." 

The Askran grinds her index finger into Eir's clit and presses another into her vagina. "Sha-RENA."

Once Eir's nice and slick, the blonde adds another digit. 

She's rewarded with several moans of her name. 

Sharena pumps her fingers in and out, thrusting at different angles, searching for that special spot. 

She knows she's hit it when Eir's eyes roll back and her moans shift into a foreign tongue.

"Alfaðöralfaðöralfaðör!" 

The seraphic princess is close. Another idea enters Sharena's mind. 

She bends over and begins sucking on Eir's neglected nipple. 

With all the combined stimulation, it's only thirty seconds before Eir clenches around her lover's fingers, spilling her juices onto her hand while screaming Sharena's name. 

The blonde giggles. "I think you just woke up the whole Order!" 

Eir, chest heaving and dropping with sweat, laughs soundlessly--her voice too strained to speak. 

The Askran rolls off of her, wiping her dirtied hand on the sheets. She can get a servant to wash them later. 

Lying on her back, she speaks toward the ceiling. "So what does this make us? Are we a thing? Is this a friends with benefits situation? What do you think, Ei--?" She turns back to face an asleep princess. 

Sharena turns the corners of her lips upward. "Guess I'll find out later."


End file.
